


Don't Count Your Sheep Before They're Sheared

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: KilluGon in April 2018 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sheep, dream - Freeform, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Early in their relationship, Killua can't sleep, so Gon suggests that he count sheep. But that's boring... or is it?!Day 3 of my "KilluGon in April 2018" series.Black sheep of the herd





	Don't Count Your Sheep Before They're Sheared

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this strange KilluGon dream Killua has. I'm so sorry it's so weird, but I love it~ Don't forget to check out the picture I drew that inspired this fic on my Falling lnto KilluGon Tumblr!

[Link to Day 3 Picture](https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/172591515352/day-3-black-sheep-of-the-herd)

KilluGon in April Day 3: Black sheep of the herd

Gon kissed Killua on the cheek before quickly turning around to hide his blush. He didn’t want the younger boy to know he was super embarrassed to have given tonight’s goodnight smooch. Under the blankets, he felt a pair of arms hug around his waist.

“Wait, Gon,” his beloved whispered in the darkness of the bedroom, “what was that?”

“I’m tired from today’s training, so… goodnight.”

“Hey, you just kissed me on the- hey, Gon.”

Gon felt a hand lift his tank top and put a cool palm against his stomach. Seizing the wrist in order to put the arm back in its proper position, he grumbled, “G-go to sleep, Killua.”

“But, now I’m not tired. Hey, Gon. Hey, take responsibility. Hey.”

Some grabby fingers snapped the waistband of the dark-haired boy’s pajama shorts. Swiftly, Gon turned back around and smashed their lips together in annoyance. It was more of an attack than the sweet kiss the other boy had been hoping for. Killua immediately put a hand to his stinging mouth as Gon went back to being the little spoon.

“I know never to do this again. Sleep, Killua.”

“But now I’m not tired and my mouth hurts.”

“Be quiet. I wanna go to sleep.”

“Well, I did too.”

“Count sheep or something…” Gon mumbled, closing his eyes in order to slip into the land of dreams. When his breathing became rhythmic, they both knew he would stay asleep until the next morning.

 _Damn_ , Killua thought, mentally kicking himself for not keeping composed. Gon had just been so cute about his first time initiating the goodnight kiss. The white-haired boy had been genuinely surprised, not expecting something like this to happen for another month or so, given Gon’s timid nature on the topic of their romance. _Count sheep, huh? I could try that._

Shutting his blue eyes, Killua imagined a grassy field and a wooden fence. After he established that it was a sunny spring afternoon with the lightest breeze causing the greenery to sway just a bit, he envisioned some fluffy white sheep to jump over the fence. _One sheep, two sheep, three sheep… four sheep, five sheep, how do people fall asleep to this? Six sheep, seven sheep, eight this is boring._

Then, he had an idea. He pictured a few of the fat people he knew of. Milluki the sheep was first to try jumping the fence. Instead of leaping over it gracefully, this milky tub of lard smacked his back legs on it and face-planted into the grass before rolling away. Next was Tonpa the sheep, holding a can of laxative soda in his mouth. He threw the can over with a nod of his head before choosing to walk around the fence rather than hop it. Following him was Buhara the gigantic sheep. His thick white body came barreling over the grassy hillside and didn’t even attempt to jump. With a crash, Buhara splintered the poor fictional wooden barrier. Dream Killua covered his face in order to block the piece of fence that came flying at him. Wait, dream Killua?

The boy looked down at himself and saw he was standing in the field watching his herd of sheep. Dressed in jean overalls and a red plaid shirt, he had assumed the role of a farmer. The breeze felt nice, but he was glad to be wearing long sleeves so the sun wouldn’t burn his fair skin.

“Killua, bring the sheep over to the barn!” he heard a call.

Turning around, a whole farmyard had materialized out of nowhere and his father, also in overalls and a wide-brimmed straw hat, was waving at him while standing next to a horse dressed like his mother. Due to dream logic, this wasn’t strange at all. “Alright, alright,” Killua called back, returning to gaze at his broken fence where a whole bunch of normal-sized sheep were walking through. Each of these white animals had a face of someone he knew… from the Hunter Exam? There was Pokkle the sheep, Hanzo the sheep, and Ponzu the sheep baaing together over some clovers. There was a very long-legged Satotz the sheep, a sheep with a computer strapped to its chest, and Netero the sheep was balancing a ball on his nose. A sea of what looked like fluffy white clouds now filled the green fields, as if they had been there the whole time.

Suddenly, the ex-assassin’s ears heard a bleat of distress coming from the back of the flock. His heart skipped a beat as he hopped over the wooden barrier and waded through the flock. The Amori brothers blocked his path with sly sheep smiles, bunching themselves shoulder to shoulder. Annoyed, Killua put two fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Tail wagging excitedly, Alluka the sheepdog barreled through the fluffy bodies in order to reach her Onii-chan’s side. With some loud barks, the brothers broke apart to allow the pair to continue to the back of the group. Before they got there, the amount of distressed cries escalated. Killua and Alluka reached a high point in the sloping hill and saw what was going on.

Kurapika the sheep was bleating loudly for help, shielding the fallen Leorio the sheep whose little glasses were broken. Behind them, a black ball of wool was being pinned to the ground by Hisoka the wolf. The dark little sheep was struggling to get away as the hungry canine licked his cheek.

“Gon, we’re coming!”

Alluka let out a growl that made Hisoka turn his head. Moments later, the sheepdog rammed into the attacker, starting a scuffle. As the two hounds fought, Killua made it to Gon’s side. Kneeling down, the farmer boy flipped the black sheep back onto his stomach. Shaking some grass and dust from his coat, Gon the sheep stood up and gave Killua’s shirt a nuzzle of gratitude.

Before the white-haired boy could stop him, Sheep Gon leapt back into the battle, slamming his back hooves into the wolf’s jaw. Hisoka went flying into a bush with a yelp of pain. Sitting up, the furry beast only had enough time to glimpse the fist that was coming at him. With an electric-powered punch, Killua sent a fried Hisoka the wolf into the sky with enough force to turn him into a little star that shimmered in the distance.

“That’s what you get for trying to attack my Gon!” Killua huffed triumphantly as all the members of the flock gathered around and applauded by stomping in place. Turning his focus to Gon, the human boy gave the **black sheep of the herd** a loving hug. He felt a hoof on his back as the gesture was returned.

“That Hisoka,” Gon the sheep bleated with a magical dream translator, “he tried to eat me again.”

“You should be more careful and stay somewhere in the middle of the group,” Killua reminded his special livestock.

“I did, but he kidnapped Leorio. I had to leave the middle of the flock to go save him…”

“What a selfishly heroic thing to try to do.”

“Well, you’re my hero, Killua. Thank you.”

“B-baka, I was just trying to protect the only black sheep we own.”

“But you do love me, don’t you?”

An interrupting clomp and a baa came from Kurapika the sheep, requesting assistance for his passed out comrade. Killua glanced over with a snort.

“That Ossan’ll be fine. You help him home, Alluka.” The sheepdog responded with a confirmation bark. “Now, are you alright, Gon? Hisoka didn’t manage to eat any part of you this time, did he?”

“No, he just licked me a bunch.”

“That damn perverted wolf. It must have felt gross.”

“His tongue was so slimy! I had trouble fighting him off because I think my wool has grown too much.”

Gon the sheep stepped back and trotted in a circle to show that he was indeed a very round fluff ball. Killua nodded as he reasoned that it could certainly be a problem in battle. The black sheep playfully wagged his little tail at his owner, making the farm boy blush.

“W-well, my old man said we should get everyone to the main barn, so I think today might be shearing day.”

“That’s good. My coat is getting a bit hot for this weather,” Gon replied, flapping his sheep ears excitedly.

“Let’s get you guys to Dad!” As soon as Killua said this, he was standing in the barn with his father towering before him. Looking up at the man, the white-haired boy was stunned. “I-I have to do what now?”

“Gon is your favorite, right? I can’t see why he shouldn’t be your first.”

“But you’ve always been the one to do it!”

“I think you’re old enough to learn. You’ve watched me hundreds of times. Take these.”

Out of nowhere, an electric sheep shearer appeared in Killua’s right hand and an empty potato sack in the left. He looked down at the tool with a shocked expression before peering back up to see he was in a barn stall alone with Gon the sheep.

“I trust you,” the black animal blushed as he sat down on some hay, eagerly gazing at the equipment that would help his fluffy predicament.

“R-right…” Killua stuttered as his heart rate sped up. He was just going to collect Gon’s wool, not anything more than that. He wasn’t intentionally stripping his beloved of the only thing that covered his otherwise naked body. Gon... naked... Wait, was a sheep’s coat considered its clothing?

Killua shook the dirty thoughts from his head. When his pair of blues gazed forward again, Sheep Gon was seductively lying on a bed, waiting to be sheared. With a cute, innocent expression, the sheep murmured, “It can only be you, Killua.”

“H-hold up! This is all way too fast for me!”

“But I’m ready for you…”

A flustered young farmer didn’t know how to reply to that, rigidly holding his position near the door to this nondescript bedroom. It was best to back out of this situation before it got any weirder. Suddenly, the electric shears in his hand sprang to life, even though it wasn’t plugged into anything. Vibrating as the blades whirred back and forth, the tool pulled Killua against his will towards the Sheep Gon that awaited him on the bed. Scrunching his eyes closed, the boy did anything he could to block out the sound of the shears making their way through the wool that covered Gon the sheep.

“Kirua? Kirua! Wakkup!”

With a gasp, Killua sat up in bed when he heard the voice. He was covered in a cold sweat and squinted as morning light filtered in from the window. What a dream… but the noise of the shears continued! Searching for the source of the sound, the boy saw that a human Gon was in the middle of brushing with an electric toothbrush. His face was a bit concerned as he stood at the bedroom door.

“Ebyfing okay?”

“B-baka, I’m fine! I’m just never counting sheep again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely want to know what people think about this one! Please leave kudos and comments so I can know if other people found it as funny as I did.


End file.
